Designing a computer program may involve generating a set of domain rules that set out the requirements for the computer program. Known techniques for designing computer programs typically involve generating a limited set of domain rules. A limited set of domain rules, however, may result in inefficient and ineffective computer program design. Consequently, know techniques for designing computer programs may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.